


Here we are, don't turn away now

by thousand_thoughts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I made this as a novel for swedish class, M/M, Non-Canonical, dreamnotfound if you squint, l'manburg
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_thoughts/pseuds/thousand_thoughts
Summary: It's in swedish!Jag gjorde den här till svenskan men det är tekniskt sett en fanfiction så den får komma hit också.Baserad på kriget mellan L'manburg och Dream SMP (med ändrade namn).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Here we are, don't turn away now

**Author's Note:**

> Här är alla namnändringar! 
> 
> L'manburg = Espus  
> Dream SMP = Frihets Unionen
> 
> Namn som är helt ändrade:   
> Dream = Arman   
> Ponk = Tyrone
> 
> Namn som är delvis ändrade:   
> Tubbo = Tobias   
> Wilbur = William   
> Eret = Eren   
> Sapnap = Niklas (irl namn Nick)
> 
> Irl namn används:   
> Punz = Luke  
> George = (samma)   
> Fundy = Floris
> 
> Det här är typ halvt canon.

“En dag, så kommer min tid som kung att falla och jag skall stupa med den. När den tiden kommer, vill jag att du tar över som ledare,” Arman log när de sista strålarna från solen sjönk ned bakom horisonten, “Förstår du George?”

* * *

Natten var kall och tyst, endast flodens milda brus kunde höras från där den rann rakt igenom Espus borgens stadiga väggar. Tobias satt uppe på muren och nynnade på en melodi från länge sedan, från enklare tider. En halvfärdig korg var placerad bredvid hens fötter, högen med vete strån tvinnades till långa flätor av flitiga händer. Ett krasande ljud följt av en dov duns hördes bakom hen och Tobias kände hur hen blev iakttagen. 

“Om du försöker skrämma mig så har du misslyckats”. Tommy skrattade till och slog sig ned vid sidan om hen, en arm sträckte sig efter ett par strån från högen och påbörjade samma aktivitet som Tobias. Tillsammans iakttog de det stilla landskapet under dem. 

“Vi såg dem tidigare i dag” Tommy bröt tystnaden. Tobias svarade med ett hummande ljud, hen verkade ta efter sina bin. “De satt uppe på berget, ingen agerade dock”. 

Med “dem” så menas det Frihets Unionen, ett rike bortom bergskedjan som Espus rebellerna hade brutit sig loss från. Det var det första riket som såg solen och det sista som kommer kvarstå, enligt dess ledare Arman. De brukade vara vänner. Espus och Frihets Unionen, Tobias kunde fortfarande komma ihåg hur hen och Luke byggde hens första bikupa eller när Tyrone lärde hen brygga brygder. Det var minnen från mindre än två månader sedan men saker förändras snabbt i denna värld och snart skulle minnena tyna bort precis som hoppet om en förenad nation. 

Arman var inte ens en ond man. Han var snäll och omtänksam om än helt skräckinjagande vid provocering. Ingen förutom hans vakter och William hade någonsin sett Armans ansikte, han bar konstant på en simpel vit mask med ett kusligt glatt leende på, att vara 190 lång hjälpte inte hans skrämmande rykte. Men han var en god man, det visste alla innerst inne. 

“Killar! Möte!” Williams röst hördes dundra nedifrån borggården. Båda ungdomarna samlade ihop Tobias hantverk och joggade ned för de långa stentrapporna som dekorerade innerväggarna. 

Väl inne borgen så tog de höger och fortsatte in i en lång korridor, vid slutet stod en port på glänt. Kokpunkten. Det var ett rektangulärt rum, dekorerat från golv till tak med flaggor och fanor. Här inne togs beslut som kunde avgöra Espus’ framtid som fristående stat. Tobias lät sin blick studera rummet, det långa bordet i mitten var fullt. William på änden längst bort, en karta framför honom. Floris och Eren på var sin sida, även Nikki var där. Ingen visste egentligen vem Nikki var, William hade introducerat henne en dag och alla accepterade henne som en del av Espus. Hon spenderade majoriteten av sina dagar undangömd någonstans inom borgens väggar, gömd från omvärlden. 

William nickade åt de senaste ankomsterna och Tommy stängde porten bakom sig. Det var först nu som Tobias lade märke till den glödande boken som verkade sväva någon centimeter ovanför bordets glänsande yta. Deras ledare märkte biodlarens nyfikna blick och klappade i luften. 

“Rebeller! Vi har ett meddelande från fienden, Eren hittade den när han patrullerade muren,” William sade och med en lätt rörelse så öppnade sig boken och han började läsa. 

“Vi, Frihets Unionen, kallar till mötande den trettonde dagen av äpplenas fallmånad. Följande deltagare ska befinna sig på plats vid 1800 timmar. William, Eren, Floris, Tobias och Tommy. Om dessa krav inte uppfylls så låter vi er ta ett sista farväl till Espus fästet innan det förintas” Tystnaden föll över rummet vid den sista meningen, även facklorna på väggarna verkade dansa mildare. Det verkade dock inte som att Frihets Unionen ägde kunskap om Nikki. Alla satt stumma tills Floris var den första att bryta tystnaden. 

“Så vad ska vi göra?” 

* * *

Två dagar senare och Frihets Unionen vibrerade med energi, alla visste hur viktig denna överenskommelse kunde komma att vara. Arman gick i denna stund på den långa strandbryggan som sträckte sig ut i det klarblå vattnet, svartstenssvärd vid hans sida och huvud fullt av tankar. Plankorna längst ut på bryggan knarrade när hans steg stannade precis vid kanten, en vindpust från havet flög in över viken och slet i hans uppfällda huva. Hans öron uppfattade ett andetag bakom honom och hans hand drog reflexivt hans svärd. Eggen tryckte sig mot strupen på en kortare person, ansikte vänt uppåt för att undvika mer katastrofala resultat. Arman höll kvar svärdet mot personens hals, kropp spänd och alert. Hans ögon studerade attackeraren igenom maskens svarta pupiller. Mörkbrunt kortklippt hår med vita flygarglasögon placerade någon centimeter över luggen, blå t-shirt som fladdrade i vinden och koger fyllt med pilar vilade på hans rygg, den tillhörande pilbågen låg på marken. 

Med en suck så drog Arman elegant bort svärdet från Georges hals och det fick glida tillbaka till sin plats på hans vänstra höft. Han satte sig ned på kanten av plankorna och lät fötterna knappt nudda vattnets blanka yta, den äldre mannen tog sin plats bredvid honom. 

“Nästa gång puttar jag i dig” Sade George nonchalant och lutade sig tillbaka på armbågarna. 

“Du tror” Svarade Arman och rufsade till George’s hår innan han knäppte upp spännet som höll hans mask på plats och lät den fall och lägga sig i hans knä. Vinden kom tillbaka och lyckades den här gången att blåsa ned den gröna luvan som täckte Armans hår. George log och hans första tanke var att låta sina händer vandra till den andres hår men han fick hålla sig tillbaka och njöt av scenariot som utspelade sig framför honom. Det var inte ofta att han såg Arman utanför deras hus omaskerad så att se solen skina i hans partners smuts blonda hår var en uppskattad syn. 

Där satt de och iakttog hur vågorna skvalpade mot bryggans pålar. Arman kunde inte sluta tänka på vad resultaten av deras kommande möte skulle komma att betyda. Men det fanns en sak han visste. Frihets Unionen skall segra. Med en lätt knuff mot Georges axel så ställde hans sig upp och vände sina steg mot det kommunala torghuset, den äldre mannen hack i häl. 

Väl inne så möttes de av Niklas som var i full fart med att få på rustning på Luke. Det verkade dock inte gå så bra eftersom att Luke vägrade att lyfta på armarna. 

“Vad är ditt problem mannen bara lyft på dem!” Utropade Niklas och försökte förgäves att dra i den andres arm. 

“Nej sa jag! Låt mig göra det själv!” Svarade Luke. Niklas fnös och kastade sedan ringbrynjan lite tafatt mot Lukes riktning. Han vände sig om och fick syn på dem unga männen i dörröppningen. 

“Tjena! Ska ni göra er redo?” Niklas var en av de få personerna som var helt oberörd av Armans status oavsett omständighet. Det finns skvaller om hur han råkade kalla Arman för “brorsan” inför den sistnämndes pappa när de var små, det slutade inte bra. Men man kan inte klandra honom. Om man har känt sin ledare sen barnsben så går det nog att referera åt dem som “brorsan”. 

George nickade och satte fart mot vapen rummet vilket låg en trappa upp, men först så slog han lekfullt till Niklas på pannan. De fyra männen pratade livligt medans det förberedde sig inför dagens uppdrag och snart så var det på väg västerut medans solen långsamt kröp ned mot bergen. 

* * *

Luften var tjock av spänning och svalorna seglade lågt. Två ledare stod ansikte mot ansikte mot ansikte, svärd vid deras sidor. Tystnaden var öronbedövande. Den maskerade av de två hade framfört sitt krav, han ville se vita fanor om tre dagar om de inte ville att det skulle sluta i förödelse. Espus’ invånare hade fått tid att fatta ett beslut via ett någorlunda högljutt samtal under äppelträden. William stod nu rak i ryggen, högra handen kramade hans svärd och blicken var fäst i marken. Med en suck så bröt han tystnaden. 

“Vi vill hellre dö med heder, än att ge vika och förena oss med eran Union” Han flyttade sin blick så att den stirrade Arman rakt i ögonen. Eller där han antog att Armans ögon var bakom masken. Den yngre ledaren framför honom nickade och vände sig till George. Hans vakt tog tre steg framåt och placerade på marken, en ynka bunt med dynamit. 

“Lite dynamit kommer inte göra så mycket skada, det vet ni va?” Fnös Tommy när han såg hur George tände en sticka och höll den vid kanten av stubinen. Frihets Unionen stod fast kvar vid sina platser på säkert avstånd från explosionen. 

Tommy och Tubbo hade börjat att kivas i bakgrunden, några få skratt och knuffar utbytes. Hela rebell skaran verkade ta hotet med dynamit som ett skämt. Stubinen blev kortare och kortare tills den till slut nådde sprängämnet. Världen blev tyst innan en öronbedövande smäll hördes. Tommy tryckte handflatorna mot öronen och knuffade Tobias mot borgens riktning, där skulle de vara säkra.   
Explosionen var otroligt mycket större än de förväntade sig och snart fick de se varför. Under marken som borgen stod på så hade Frihets Unionen planlagt ett nätverk av explosiva medel som sträckte sig hela vägen från västra till östra muren. Marken började ge vika och dundrande smällar blev märkbara under jorden. Stora slukhål gjorde sig uppenbara och rebellerna fick hoppa som jagade kaniner för att undvika att bli mat till jordens hungriga gap. 

Eren var den första som faktiskt talade i annat än skrik, böner och mumlade ramsor. Han ropade och vinkade för att få allas uppmärksamhet genom den tjocka röken som vällde upp. Espus invånare följde blint deras nya ledsagare till en av kullarna i borgens trädgård som fortfarande stod oskadd. Eren föste undan en hög med buskar och började effektivt att gräva i den lösa jorden, han fick tag i ett föremål och drog. 

En port, inte större än att William, den längste, skulle kunna krypa igenom. Tommy stirrade beundrande på deras nya flyktväg. Eren föste nervöst ned alla igenom porten och ropade instruktioner åt dem och gruppen sprang in i mörkret. Tommy vände sig om för att få en sista bild av vad som fanns kvar. Arman stod bland röken och spillrorna av deras fallna fäste, ett glatt leende stirrade åt det hållet där rebellerna hade smitit. En hand fördes långsamt upp mot hans ansikte, den greppade tag om hans mask. Sedan föll den till marken. Tommy såg honom. Tommy såg Arman. 

Porten smällde högljutt och Tommy drogs tillbaka till verkligheten. Eren manade på honom och tillsammans sprang de ikapp dem andra som väntade vi ännu en dörr. Dörren öppnades med ett knapptryck och rebellerna vällde in. På vägen dit hade de fått det förklarat att Eren hade byggt en bunker, en sista utväg ifall deras borg stupade. I bunkern skulle det finnas mat, rustningar och vapen, en sista utväg. 

Rebellerna rusade fram till kistorna som präglade väggarna, alla ivriga att få hämnd på Frihets Unionen. När locken på kistorna flög upp, så fanns det bara luft. Inga skinande svärd, blänkande rustningar eller mättande limpor. Långsamt så vände sig alla om för att söka svar från han som ledde dem dit, Eren stod i mitten av rummet, foten vilade på en platta mitt på golvet. Hans sänkte sina glasögon, vita livlösa glober stirrade på dem. Ett skratt lämnade hans läppar. 

“Det var aldrig menat att vara”.

Med ett tryck på plattan öppnades hålrum i väggarna, Frihets Unionens krigare vällde ut i skinande svarta pansar. Tommy kände en underlig känsla sprida sig igenom hans kropp och något varmt som rann nedför hans ben. Han mötte Tobias skräckslagna blick och hans knän gav vika. 

“Tommy... “ Tobias log och satte sig ned på golvet, allt verkade röra sig så otroligt långsamt, “Ska vi väva en korg?”. Orden hann knappt att lämna hens mun förrän ett svärd glänste till och Tobias föll ihop på marken, en pöl av blod samlades vid hens huvud. Tommy följde rännilen av blod och fann att det inte bara var Tobias blod. Han vita tröja var nämligen röd och ett blänkande object stack ut från hans mage. Han tvingade fram ett halvdant skratt och kännde hur det brände bakom ögonen. Sömnen lockade och pojken lade sig ned på det fuktiga golvet. 

“Jag väver ändå bättre än dig.” Mörkret omfamnade honom för sista gången och allt blev tyst.


End file.
